Just A Dream
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What if Jasper had to go off to war and was killed in battle, would Alice be able to get on with her life or will she fall apart? Read and find out. Please read and review thanks.


Just A Dream

**A/N**: All human!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything

I was so existed I was getting married to the man of my dreams, Jasper Hale. The date was scheduled for April 20th. Unfriendly it was only January 30th. It would get here soon enough.

While I waited for Jasper to get here (we where going to go a head and pick out everything) I worked on my wedding dress design. It was white, floor leaked, off the shoulders, lace on the top part and plan at the bottom and complete with the white vial. As I was putting the finishing touches to the design there was a knock at the door. I went and answered it. I saw Jasper standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Hey sweetheart" I said giving him a kiss. "I finished my dress design" I finished showing him the design.

"Its nice hope you get to wear it" Jasper said his face shell expression did not change. "Alice we need to talk…it's about something important".

We sat down on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" I asked before he started.

"No thanks I'm fine" he answered before taking a deep breath, and taking my hand as well. "Alice I've been chosen to go to war" he said.

I just sat there thinking no this couldn't be he was going to war. Just with are big day around the corner. I began to shake with sobs.

"You can't…where getting married" I cried as tears fell from my dark eyes.

Jasper held me to his chest and told me everything was going to be fine. "When will you be back?" I asked a little scared to know the answer, what if he wasn't back for the wedding?

"I will be back in plenty of time for the wedding" Jasper said kissing my forehead. His lips moved from my forehead to my lips, I didn't want the kiss to end.

After a while I walked Jasper to the door. "I will write you everyday" I said with sadness I didn't want my love to go to war.

"I will be waiting for your letters and then I will write back as soon as possible" Jasper said giving me one and final kiss when his lips met mine it was like all the problems where gone. Little did I know it would be the last kiss ever. Then he left my solider going off to war. As soon as I shut the door I fell apart.

**Few weeks later**

I sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to Jasper.

_Dear Jasper_

_How is everything going, I got your letters sounds like boot camp. Oh how I miss you, I keep counting down the days till are wedding. I wish you could be here withme the sun has been shining here I know a little weird considering we live in Forks, Washington. Bella and Rosalie have been keeping me company. I hope you come home soon then we can be together._

_With all my love Alice_

I mailed the letter and waited. More months went by and I kept getting letters. But one day they just stopped. I knew Jasper was busy so he probably didn't have time to write. But I was wrong I had this feeling something bad had happened

**That awful day**

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Rosalie asked as we sat at the table with cups of tea.

"Hawaii" I answered with a smile.

"Wow Emmett took me to LA" Rosalie said as her mouth hung open.

"You guys will have fun, Edward took me there last summer" Bella said with a smile.

We continued talking mostly about the wedding, when there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door I saw a man standing there in a military uniform.

"Can I help you sir?" I asked looking at him.

"I'm terribly sorry mama" he answered handing me a letter.

No it couldn't be what I thought it was. I opened it and began to read it.

We are sorry to inform you that Jasper Hale as been killed in battle. We are so sorry for your lose.

"No it can't be there must be some mistake. Jasper!!!!!!" I sobbed as I held the letter. Bella and Rosalie came running into the hall wondering what was going on. "Jasper has been" I wasn't sure I could finish. "Has been killed in battle" I answered as tears of pain and sorrow fell down my face.

"Oh my god Alice where so sorry" both girls said hugging me, then they began to cry we all cried together for a few moments.

"I'll go call Carlisle and them to tell them the news" Bella said looking at me.

I nodded my head and she went back into the kitchen. With in a few minuets later she was back.

"Carlisle said they would be over here soon" Bella said. I just continued to cry until they arrived.

"Alice we are so sorry, were here for you" Esme said giving me a hug. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Alice we are so sorry" Emmett said giving me a big bear huge. As he hugged me he began to cry his tears fell on shoulder.

"All he ever talked about was you" Edward said as tears rolled off his cheeks.

"We will pay for the funeral. Jasper is son" Carlisle said giving me a hug as also was crying just like the rest of his family.

Funeral now that did it I just completely fell apart.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

As I drove to the church all I could think about was Jasper and how many times we went places in my yellow porch. We would never get to do that ever again. As I continued my way I saw the letters that I got from Jasper sitting next to me. I would never get another letter from him ever again either.

_Sixpence in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it _

As I walked down the aisle I put my veil down to hid the tears that began to poor from my eyes, I hadn't cried this much in a long time. This would be my first time getting married and Jasper wasn't there to share it with.

She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?

When I got to Jasper's casket I head taps being played from somewhere near by I just couldn't think of anything else but Jasper. Then I just let the flowers fall on the casket as the music continued on playing. These where his favorite flowers Red roses...those where going to be...the flowers at are wedding.

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

We where going to be together for the rest of are life's. But now that won't ever happen I won't get to know what that feels like to be with my Prince Charming. Why couldn't I see this coming, why? Before I got the letter people would say that they didn't know if he was coming back. I told them he was and that we where going to be happy forever and always...I was wrong.

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him

As we sang the song amazing grace the preacher said to me as I went up to get the folded up flag. "He is in a better place he wouldn't want you to cry" I just couldn't help it he was all I had left and now he was gone. As I looked at the flag I could just see Jasper in his clean cut uniform. But no that was just a dream now.

Oh, and what could have been  
And then the gun's rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

As I sat back down next to the Cullen's, I noticed each one of them where crying, I don't blame them that was there son and brother. Soon the guns went off one last time. It felt like one went right threw my heart, one might as well I didn't want to live with out Jasper.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

As the serviceended each person in that church came up to me telling me things where going to be Okay, so many people say he isn't coming home but I new better he will always be in my heart. For some weired reason I fell like I'm in a dream. No this isn't a dream this was real.

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

I feel like I'm not really hear no I feel like I'm going threw an awful nightmare and I'm never waking up from it. and that's what was happeningI was never going to be able to live happily ever after now that my prince was gone. As Jasper's casket was lowered into the ground I just watched as my future husband was laid to rest.

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

A dream? That's all it was? My eyes opened wide as the sun shown threw my window and into my bedroom. That's all it was, was a dream no a nightmare. That's all thank god I laid there for a few moments when the door bell rang. I went down and answered it, when I opened the door I saw my solider standing there in his clean cut military uniform. he opened his arms and I ran into them.

"Thank god you're alive" I said as tears of joy came down my face.

"Of course I'm still alive, why wouldn't I be?" Jasper asked looking at me with confusion.

"I had this nightmare that you where killed at war and that I had to live with out you" I answered my love as more tears came down my face.

"I'm here in the flesh and all and will be together forever and ever" Jasper said lowering his lips to mine. He held me and continued to kiss me passionately.

We where going to be together forever I just new it. And we lived Happily Ever After.

**The End**

**A/N**: So what do you think? Did you like it, hate it? tell me thanks:) Please **Review** thanks.


End file.
